Not Again
by LumosBookLight
Summary: This is a Rose/Scorpious fan fiction. They have always been my favorite ship. Please review and let me know what you think! :
1. How it Began

"Hey, look! It's Uncle Ron!" Albus, my cousin, says joyfully from across the cabin. He just had a chocolate frog and was looking down at the card.

"Really? Let me see!" I say. I stand up from the red leather seats and reach over. He hands it to me. My dad, Ron Weasley, is on a chocolate frog trading card! I have wanted to find one of his but it's rare. I hold it out to Albus for him to take back.

"No you take it. I know you've been waiting for one for a year now," he says.

"Thanks," I smile. I tuck the card into my carry on and look out the window. Now all I have to do is find the card with Hermione Granger, my mum, on it. The Hogwarts Express is about half way there to the school. There are massive, full, green hills out beyond the train tracks. I start to get a bit hungry and get up to find the sweets trolley.

"Hey, Rose, grab me a pack of Every Flavor Jelly Beans?" asks James, my other cousin.

"You have money for me to pay for it with?" I ask.

"Well, no… but I was hoping…"

"Well… nope," I say.

Albus chuckles and I step out into the hall of the car. I see the trolley down on the other end and I start to walk up to it. As I am walking a cabin door opens swiftly and someone steps out before I can get out of the way. We bump into each other and I fall to the ground. I look up and I see a boy with tousled white/blond hair, grey eyes and a hard expression on his face. He seemed alright until I saw his robes. Slytherin robes. Then I recognized him. Scorpious Malfoy. I remember him from my first year of Hogwarts. Before getting on the train, I was standing in Kings Cross Station. My father told me to beat him in every test that year. And I did that my first year. I just wanted to make dad proud. But after that I stopped caring if I beat him. But I think I did anyway. Now that we were on the train for the forth time I barely remember him. We have never talked or even interacted before, and I never thought we would, until now.

Although I do remember one incident our second year.

Everyone moved through the halls and outside. It was like a riot. I wanted to see what was happening so pushed through until I got to the front. And there he was with a few of his friends in Slytherin. Scorpious had his wand high in the air pointing at a first year in Hufflepuff. He levitated the boy and placed him high up in a tree.

Professor Mcgonagall (one of my uncle's favorite professor's when he went to Hogwarts) rushed out to sort it. Scorpious and his friends got a month's detention. At that point I decided not to interact with him. Of course there were other incidents like this with different kids that I heard about, but that was the only time I ever saw him in action. No doubt he will probably move on to even worse things this year seeing that we are learning more spells.

"Oh sorry," I say trying to be nice.

He rolled his eyes. "Watch it next time," he says with a deep voice.

Rude much. I blink my eyes a few times to clear my head. _"Well my father was right about him,"_ I think to myself.

I get to the trolley and get a pack of Every Flavor Jelly Beans for James and I to spilt and walk back to the cabin. I throw the candy to James so he can have a bit.

"Yes! I knew you would end up getting some. What took you so long?"

"Long wait at the trolley," I say looking back out the window.

When we finally arrive at Hogwarts all I want to do is go to the Gryffindor common room and un-pack my things. But we have to go to the feast and welcome the first years that are getting sorted in their houses. I mean I am excited for all first years, but after a while you don't care too much anymore. I am mostly going because they have the best food at the feasts.

Though last year I actually wanted to go to the feast because it was my brother Hugo's first year. He was very nervous about what house he would get into.

I walked into the hall and found Hugo sitting against the wall with our cousin Lily (Albus and James' sister).

"Hey, what's wrong with you two, you look so nervous. You should be excited! You're finally at Hogwarts!" I said trying to calm them a bit.

"Yeah, but what if we aren't in Gryffindor?" asked Hugo.

"Well, if you aren't in Gryffindor then we will all be proud of you no matter what. That includes you too Lily."

"OK." They said together.

"Now go get in line, it's almost time for the sorting, and _don't _worry." I walked back into the dinning hall and took the seat Albus saved for me. I saved the seat on the other side of me for Hugo.

They started to announce their names. "Hugo Weasley."

I saw Hugo walk up and sit up there in front of every one. He clenched his fist like he always does when he gets nervous. The sorting hat was placed on his head and he closed his eyes tight. I crossed my fingers and held my breath.

"_Ah… another Weasley. This is an easy one... Gryffindor!"_ said the sorting hat. I exhaled and got up and hugged Hugo as he got to the table.

"I told you so," I whispered to him.

They called Lily up and Albus and I crossed our fingers. _"Gryffindor!" _The sorting hat said right away, with no hesitation, just as it did with Albus and James.

Lily came over to us and Albus and I gave her a hug and James gave her a hive five. She sat next to Hugo and they did their special handshake they made up when they were younger.

The rest of the first years get sorted, we ate, and then we went back to our common room.

After that I stopped caring about the first years getting sorted, though I am always happen when a new Gryffindor comes into the house. I always try my best to make them feel welcome.

After the feast we go back to the common room and I start to un-pack my things. I see my friend Helena coming up the stair case after a few minutes.

"Helena!"

"Rose!" We run up to each other and hug. I haven't seen her all summer. She's Muggle born and her father was killed in the war my parents and uncle fought in. The Death Eater's went on a killing spree one day and Helena's father was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. On our first year, she came up to me, gave me a hug, and said 'thank you for being alive and for your family.' We have been best friends ever since.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you on the train or at the feast," I ask.

"I missed the train 'cause the platform closed when I got there at 11:01. So my mum wrote a letter to the Head Master and had Honeyduke here," Helena gestures to the owl on her bed, "fly over and bring it. It took a while because it's a long way away, but once Honeyduke got here my bags disappeared and a few seconds later a letter popped in on the kitchen table with a package. It said that they would bring me to Hogwarts, I just have to stand in the fire place and take some of this powder they sent and say Diagon alley. Then I was in Diagon alley! Professor Longbottom was there to meet me and he brought me to Hogwarts. It was so much work!" She said laughing. Helena is the laziest person I have ever met.

"You traveled by Floo powder! I have done that a few times with my parents and it is so fun! But you get ashes all over you," I laugh.

"I know! I had to change and wash up when I got here!" Helena agrees.

I help her un-pack her stuff and we go down stairs to hang out with everyone in the common room.

The common room was re-painted with a fresh coat of red and gold paint and the crest was polished as well. Helena and I sit on the rich red colored couch in front of the fire place while Lily goes off with Hugo.

I catch Mike looking at me… again. He flips his dark brown hair and stares at me intensely with deep brown eyes, trying to look cool. He has had a crush on me since our first year. He is nice and everything but I just don't like him like that. Helena makes the shape of a heart with her hands and I elbow her in the side. During Christmas break our first year, I asked my mum would I should do about it. All she said was "If he's anything like your father, it will be a while before you have to worry about it." That didn't help me any.

It's about 10:00 when I decide to go to bed because I have an early morning class tomorrow. My mind wanders and the last thing I remember is falling down on the train in.


	2. The Start of Something

I wake up early the next morning, put on my robes and leave the common room. I go down a few stair cases and enter a hall I've never seen before. Every year I do this on the first day of classes. I get up extra early and randomly walk around the school, just to explore a bit. This school is so big that there's always more for me to see. I walk under a stone archway and end up outside. I look up at the morning sky and take a deep breath. It feels good to be back. I notice a gargoyle on the top of the school and I realize where I am. I'm outside of the west wing.

I look at the time and realize that it's time for my first class. I have Herbology with Neville, or Professor Longbottom. He is my favorite teacher and also family friend. He fought in the war with my parents as well.

I walk quickly around the bend and smack right into someone as I turn. I fall on the ground and my books fall on top of me. I look up and see the same person who made me fall the last time this happened. Scorpious Malfoy.

"I thought I told you to watch it?" He says angrily. He dropped his books as well. I quickly gather my books and start to help him pick up his. I am trying to be nice again.

"Jerk," I mumble hoping he didn't hear.

He glanced up at me and glared. _'Yeah he heard me' _I thought.

"Oh come on," I say. "You know it's true." I say half joking and half being serious.

"Of course it's true. But being a jerk works for me," He says. His smile tells me he was trying to cover up by joking around, but his eyes said that he was a bit hurt by someone saying that to his face.

"Herbology?" I ask when I see his book. "I have that this morning too," I say trying to get rid of some of the tension.

"Yeah, so I guess that means we are going the same way then?" he asks a bit disappointedly.

"I guess so," I sigh. "But you know, we don't have to talk to each other. We can just walk in the awkward silence. You can choose 'cause I don't care in the least." I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, let's just see what happens."

We start walking down the corridor down a flight of stairs.

"Have you taken Herbology before?" I ask just to tick him off a bit.

"No, my first year, I'm only taking it for the credits. What about you?" he asks trying to keep up conversation. I didn't think he would actually reply with a full answer.

"My forth year, I want to be a herbologist one day, so I need to take the class as much as possible. I am re-taking the basics this semester. Why do you need the credits?"

"Well…I am thinking about becoming and Auror so I need to take every class I can." He says a bit shyly. I imagine it's because Auror's fight off dark magic and considering everything his father and grandparents were a part of, and his personality, people must find it a bit odd. "Wow… You're the first person I've told that to," He says surprised at himself.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret," I say trying to make him feel a bit better. He smiles at me with perfect white teeth and my breath shortens a little. I quickly smile back before he notices. I realize that the classroom is right next to us and I stop. "Here it is," I say.

We enter the room and go our separate ways. I feel a bit uncomfortable after that conversation with him. I clear my head and walk over to Professor Longbottom. On the way I check in on some of the plants up against the green house wall. They seem to be doing well.

"Hi, Neville," I whisper so no one can hear when I reach him. I think of him as a family friend but in the classroom he is Professor Longbottom not 'the friend of the family that is basically and uncle to me.'

"Why hello there Miss Weasley! How are you this morning?" He asks.

"Quite alright," I say. He winks at me. It's or little joke. In the beginning of every class we wink at each other as if we know something that everyone else doesn't. Even though every one knows that we know each other outside of school anyway.

I hand him a note from my mum and dad and he tucks it away inside his desk. I turn to go to a seat. I see Scorpious sitting by himself at the end of the long wooden table. No Slytherin's really taken this class unless they have to. I smile and wave to a few people from Gryffindor house and go to sit next to Scorpious. I don't like to leave people out because I know how that feels. As I walk over to him, I see a few people staring at me. I really could care less about what they think. I pull out the stool and sit. He looks over to me with a curious face. I smile and nod.

He leans over and says, "You know that just because we talked for a few minutes, doesn't make us friends."

"I know," I say swiftly.

Neville looks over at me before starting the class and his eyes widen a bit. The rest of the class notices and the room falls silent. Scorpious looks a bit uncomfortable and I sit there without really caring that much. I want to make him squirm and little after being so rude. Neville shakes his head a bit and starts class.

"OK everyone! Welcome to Herbology, I am Professor Longbottom. Today is unfortunately the first day so we will just be going over what will be happening in the class and you will have to get your parents/guardians to sign a few permission forms. But I promise that next class we will get right into things." Neville is always careful to add guardians in when he is talking about parents because he knows my uncle Harry's past. His parents were killed and he had to live with his jerk of a family. And also Neville's parents were permanently in the hospital after being tortured, so he had to live with his grandmother. It makes me thankful I have my parents when I know the stories of people like Helena and Neville and Uncle Harry.

He passes out a bunch of forms and we go over them as a class. He dismisses everyone at the end and I gather my books to leave.

I hear someone clear their throat and I look over my shoulder.

"Thanks for sitting with me today, but I don't think it's a good idea to do that again," he says very coldly like he is disgusted with me. He turns swiftly and walks out of the classroom.

I guess I did the wrong thing even though I was trying to do the right thing.

I have potions a few hours later so I hang out for a bit. Once it's time, I walk up a few floors and enter the room. It's a dark room with black curtains and the candle flames dimmed. I don't see anyone I know so I go and sit in the back corner. The table is a two person table, so I am pretty sure I will just be sitting alone this class. I notice a group of Slytherin's on the far right of the classroom. I see Scorpious standing with them and talking. He doesn't notice me though. Professor Vixen calls the class to order and everyone finds their seats. I hear the chair next to me move as I take out my books and I look up. It's Scorpious. The other people from Slytherin look over at him just like the Gryffindor people did with me in Herbiology.

He nods slightly and looks away.

"So you are nice once in a while," I whisper to him as the Professor starts the class. He cracks a smile.


	3. The After Math

I go to my dormitory after Potions class and notice Maxwine sitting on the ledge of the window by my bed. I walk over and stroke his head with my finger. I never put him in a cage because he hates it and can't sit still, so he usually just flies about the castle. He always finds me though. I pull out the permission form from Neville and fold it a few times and tie a red string around it. He grabs it with his beck.

"Take this to mum and dad for them to sign," I say.

I open the window and he flies out. I watch him until he is out of sight.

I go down the stair case and into the common room. Everyone falls silent and watches me. Helena bursts in, runs up to me and pulls me back up to our room.

"Did you really hang out with _Scorpious _today?" She yells.

"Well, no, we walked to herbology together. He was sitting all alone so I sat next to him. And we sat together in Potions class. That's it. It just happened, we aren't friends or anything."

"But he's _Scorpious Malfoy_! You're whole family doesn't like his father so by association they don't like Scorpious either."

"Come on. It's no big deal. I doubt we'll ever talk again," I say looking around awkwardly.

"Wait… Do you,_ want _to be _friends_ with him?" She asks skeptically.

"What? Of course not!" I yell.

"Yeah, right. But you better just stay away from him. Everyone is talking about it and you know the whole house hates him."

I think for a few seconds and walk down stairs. I climb up on a chair in the common room and everyone turns to me.

"OK everyone. All of you need to stop talking about me. Since when do you all care who I do and do not talk to. It shouldn't even matter to you. So just back off and pay attention to your own lives, not mine," I say sternly. I step off the chair and walk out of the common room and into the hall. I sit down against the wall, tilt my head back and close my eyes.

I hear someone walk up and sit next to me. It's Albus.

"So you heard my little speech huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm sorry everyone is giving you a hard time."

"Yeah, plus we only talked for like two seconds! It was nothing."

"Just know that I am always on your side, no matter what," He says.

"You know that you're that best cousin in the world right?" I ask.

"I know," he smirks. "Please just be careful with him OK?"

"We only talked like twice so no worries."

He gets up and goes back to the common room.

As he turns the corner I see Scorpious coming up the hall on the other side of me.

"Uh… Rose?" I hear him say a bit awkwardly.

I get up and turn to face him. "Yeah?"

"I—I heard people talking about us sitting together. And I don't think we should talk anymore. I mean we've hated each other ever since our first year. Why start changing that now."

"I never hated you. I barely know you. I don't judge people so quickly. Althouh I do admit that you are an ass sometimes. Especially since you're really mean to the first years and stuff"

"Uh… thanks, I guess." He laughs nervously.

"Yeah so don't worry, I mean to hell with those people, who car—"

"Just stop it already! We _have_ to hate each other. I mean look at our families! Your mum was _torched_ in my house for god's sake… Doesn't that even go through your head when you see me or my father?" He says raising his voice.

"No," I say hardly. "I don't think about that, mostly because I don't like to. But I thought that maybe you would be different from the rest of your family. But seeing what you've done these past years obviously turned me away from you. But at first I thought that maybe you weren't so bad," I say proving him wrong.

"You really thought that?" he asks a bit surprised.

"I did. And I tried to be nice to you after us actually talking. But obviously your attitude doesn't change when someone is being nice to you."

"Well, most people aren't very nice to me. My immediate reaction to anyone not in Slytherin is to be a jerk to him. And haven't you ever heard that people never change?"

I lean in towards him and whisper "I don't give up that easy." Then I turn and walk away. I see his surprised and dumbfounded face before I turn. It's Exactly what I wanted to see.


	4. What Will Happen?

"Rosie and Scorpiy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," sings James while we sit in the common room.

"Shut the hell up James!" I say as I throw a pillow at him.

"Oh calm down Rosie, I was just playing. Besides you know that when Uncle Ron hears about this friendship you and Scorpious have, there will be no jokes, only yelling," he says smirking.

"How many times do I have to say it? We just talk sometimes, that's all." Its been a few weeks since everything with Scorpious and we've actually been talking a lot. It took a while for him to break off his tough cocky attitude, but after a while I came to realize he's not so bad. As I told him before, I wasn't going to give up.

"What ever baby cousin. But you know as well as I do that Neville gives updates to both our parents. He'll know eventually."

"Well, then I'll deal with it," I say. I never really thought about Neville telling my dad anything. But it makes sense… unfortunately.

I see the time and grab my books to go to charms class. I find Helena and go sit next to her. Professor Flitwick calls the class to order.

He passes out a piece of paper listing the charms we will go over during the course of the semester. _Accio and Depulso. _It seems simple enough but it never really is. The last few classes we've been going over the more simple charms we learned our first few years like _Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa _(my mum's favorite) and those kinds of charms_. _It's easy stuff for me because I practice my wrist movements over the summer.

Seeing as I am only taking three classes this semester, and Charms is going to be my easiest one, I didn't really listen for the rest of the class. My mind wonders, of course, to him. Unfortunately, I'm think I'm starting to like him a bit more then I should. When I fall for someone I fall quick and hard, just like my mum. His spiked white hair, gray eyes, and tall lean figure. Of course this had to happen to me! I'm not sure what to do anymore.


	5. Admitting it, But Not Happy

I got into my routine and now it's finally Christmas, my favorite holiday! Scorpious and I have been becoming good friends. Tonight we are going to the Three Broom Sticks to grab some butter beer lattes before the big Christmas feast. We decided not to hang out at school so much because people kept giving us dirty looks. But that hasn't stopped us from becoming friends. So that means it hasn't stopped me from starting to like him more then I should. I am actually a bit confused as too why he is in Slytherin because he is nice once he becomes comfortable with you. I think he just puts up a wall to people and it's hard to break through. But unfortunately his friends bring out the worst in him so it's hard for him to actually be nice to others when he's around them. He still has been mean to younger kids and has been getting a lot of detentions. But it's been happening less and less these days. And from what he's told me about this family, I feel really badly for him as well.

I get ready in my room and Lily walks up the stairs.

"Hey, Lily, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm just going out before the fest."

"Uh, Rose?" She stutters. Something must be wrong. I go over to her and bend down to get to her level

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Are you going out with Scorpious tonight?" she asks.

"Well, yeah, but just as friends. Why?"

"Well, I'm just worried that's all. He's not the best person in the school. I don't want to see you get hurt." Lily was always so mature for her age. Having her confront me about this at 12 years old caught me off guard.

I pull her into a tight hug. "Don't worry about me Lily. I promise, everything is fine and I'll be fine."

"OK," she says and pulls away. She gives me a smile and goes down to the common room.

I take a long deep breath and everything that's happened runs through my mind. The glares from the other students, the hard time Scorpious has been getting from his house. He only has three of his good friends that kind of understand enough to not ditch him, me also getting a harsh time from other Gryffindor's calling me a trader. I start to re-think this whole friendship. But I decide to think more about it more after the holiday.

I arrive at the Three Broom Sticks at six because the feast is at seven. I see Scorpious sitting at the back table with two butter beer latte's ready.

"Hey," I say as I sit down. "How long have long have you been here?"

"Only for a little while. I thought I should come early and order so we're not late for the feast."

"That makes sense. Last time it took about a half hour for them to give us our order. Wait, you've been here for _a half hour_? You're unbelievable," I laugh.

He smiles his brilliant smile and I take a deep breath. I sip my latte to calm my nerves a bit.

"Oh, how'd you do on your herbiology pre-exam?" I ask.

"Not so good, I got a C plus."

"So I guess our tutoring sessions haven't been much help huh? But don't worry; I'll try to come up with some new stuff to go over. "

"Cool, thanks."

"So how's… everything?" I ask, referring to the jerks that give him a hard time.

"You know the same as before. What about you?" He asks.

"Basically the same."

"What do you mean '_basically_'?"

"Well… my younger cousin, Lily, is worried about me getting hurt. But she probably still thinks that anyone in Slytherin is bad news, even though that's not true."

"Oh well, as long as it doesn't change our… friendship."

"No, it doesn't change a thing," I say as I lift my glass to take a sip.

After the feast we all go back to the common room. I decide to change into jeans but keep on my Gryffindor sweater. I glance out the window and see an owl flying straight toward me. I see that it's Maxwine as he comes closer.

I lean over and open the window before he reaches me. He lands on the edge and I take a red envelope from him.

The outside of the red envelope reads: "If you don't want to be embarrassed, read in private." written in my mother's hand. I look over my shoulder to check no one is coming up the stairs; I shut the door and sit back on my bed before I open it.

I curiously pull back the fold and the letter floats out of my hands, into the air and starts to transform into a mouth shape. At that point I realize what it really is. It's a howler, a letter designed to yell/scream at the person it's sent to. My dad got one from my grandmother once, he said it was horrible. Thank goodness my mum gave me a bit of a warning.

"Rose Jane Weasley!" yells my father's voice. I can only think of what this could be about. I'm surprised I haven't gotten one sooner. "What are you thinking hanging around that Scorpious Malfoy? Neville thought it was innocent, until he found out you've become actual friends outside of class! Do you remember what I told you about him and his family? He is no good! You are forbidden to see him ever again! And if you do, I will know," he finishes. The letter rips itself up and I stand up and walk down stairs, out of the common room and into the hall.

I kick the wall really hard and hurt my toe in the process. My father can be such an ass sometimes. He doesn't even know Scorpious.

"Well, well, well, who would've thought you'd see Rose Weasley be in a _rage_." I hear Scorpious says sarcastically as he jumps swiftly through the window/archway leaving me breathless for a second.

I laugh. "I'm _not_ in a rage," I say. "It's just my father."

"Come and tell Dr. Scorpious _all_ about it."

"Do you really want to know? I don't want to make you feel bad."

"Why would I feel… Oh, uh just tell me I guess." I made him feel bad anyway.

"My dad sent me a howler saying I shouldn't hang around you. But I don't care about him."

He didn't say anything for a while. "Of course that traitor and mudblood would think that. Don't listen to them," he snarls.

My eyes widen at him. _"What did he say? I can't believe he just called my dad a traitor and my mum a… I can't even say it,"_ I think to myself. "Excuse me? That's my parents you're talking about. Don't you dare say anything like that about them again! I mean I knew you could say some rude stuff about people… but that… that was horrible! No wonder why my whole family hates you and your father and that you're in Slytherin. And I actually thought I liked you… Wait, well not like, like you but, you know like… ugh you know what I mean! But now…" I turn and storm off! _"I can't believe he just said that! That ass! Well eff him,"_ I think.

"Wait, Rose, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I like you too!" He yells from about 10 feet away.

My breath shortens and I whip around to face him. "Wait what?" I ask. _"Did he just say he likes me?"_

"I like you… a lot… as more then a friend. And I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were mad at me. It's just that I grew up around all of the badness from the old times. It just slipped out because that's what I learned growing up. I really don't think that about your parents. Please just forget I ever said that," he pleads.

"Don't you go and try to blame this on your family," I say as I walk back toward him. "You said it, not your dad or your mum… _you_. You didn't seem too guilty that you said it until I got mad. And I can't just forget about it. So why don't _we_ just forget _this_," I gesture towards the both of us, "Ever happened," I say. I turn around and go back to the common room.


	6. Holiday

"Oh Rose, Hugo!" My mum runs up to us and gives us a huge hug. "How is the year going so far? How is your first year Hugo? I am so pro—"

"Rose?" My dad interrupts with a quivering voice. "Can we talk in the other room please?"

"Uh, sure," I say. We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Rose, I know you got my howler. And after I sent it I started thinking I was too harsh on you. But you have to understand… That kid is no good. I know that you are a very kind person, like your mother, but sometimes there's not light in everyone. You have to realize that. You have to just trust me wi—"

"Dad," I say stopping him from talking. "You were right. Scorpious is no good and not someone I want to be friends with. He's just… Just not on my good side. And you know that I hold grudges for a really long time. So you don't have to worry anymore."  
>"Oh, ok. But what did he do to you? If he hurt you I am going to have to have a chat with that little jerk."<p>

"Dad, it was nothing. I promise. I just want to enjoy the holiday, OK?"

"Yeah OK."

We go back out with mum and Hugo and we start decorating the house. We always have a big Christmas party here so we have to go all out. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny come with Albus, Lily, and James. And Grandma and Grandpa come with Bill and Fluer and their kids. (I'm not as close with them as I am with Albus, James, and Lily. But their family and I love them.) So basically all the Weasley's come over. It's great fun!

Once we get all the decorations up the door bell rings. I already know its Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny because they always come a few hours early. We all say our hellos and set up the table for the all day feast we have. Grandma Molly usually apperates the food in and that's the warning that her and Grandpa are on their way. We always make sure that the table is ready before the food comes.

After we are done putting on the finishing touches, I go outside and sit on the back steps to get some fresh air, even though it's really cold outside. I usually end up out here a lot during these holiday get-togethers because having everyone here sometimes gets a bit over whelming and I have to step out.

I start going over my fight with Scorpious in my head. _"Maybe I was too harsh."_ I thought. But he crossed the line with that and I can't forgive him that easily.

I hear the back door creek open and Uncle Harry comes out and sits down on the steps with me.

"Out here once again are we?" he asks.

"With all the people I always assume that no one ever notices if I slip out for a few minutes."

"Never assume anything Rosie. I've seen you sneak out here hundreds of times through out the years."

"Well, thanks for never saying anything."

"No problem. Your dad told me about he whole thing with Draco's kid. I actually thought that one of your cousin's would have told me first, but they never said a word to any of the adults. Do you want to talk about it? Ron said that something happened but you didn't tell him."

A tears falls from my eye as I re-think everything that happened. I wipe it away with the back of my hand. I'm not one to cry about things but this hit me too low. "He… He called dad a traitor, and…" I take a deep breath. "And mum a mudblood. Please don't tell them this happened because I really don't want to hear it. I told Scorpious to shove off and we haven't spoken since."

"Rosie," He says as he wrapped me into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. That's such a foul name to call someone. And here I thought that everyone was over it. But you aren't telling me the whole story Rose."

I look up and him. How does he figure this stuff out? "Uncle Harry, I am about to tell you something that no one else knows. And you have to _promise_ me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"OK. The worst part of this whole thing is that. I actually thought that I… liked him. But he hit me way too low because I am so protective over things like being muggle-born. I don't know if I can forgive him for that. And I know I shouldn't like him because we come from two different worlds. And what about Grandpa Arthur, he would be furious and so would dad. But even though Scorpious said all of that, I think I still like him."

"That's what I was waiting for. Rose, you can't base your decision on what other people will think. This is about you. If you think you like him and can forgive him, then you go for it. If anyone can bring out the light in Scorpious, it's you. Just know that we will love you no matter what you decide. And to be careful with him because I don't like seeing you hurt like this."

I hug him tight and stand up. "We better get back inside."

When we go in I see that everyone apperated in already and we greet everyone. We all sit down at the long table. One seat is left empty next to Uncle George. We always leave a seat open for my Uncle Fred who died in the war. We know that his is with us at these get-togethers and we only thought it was right to leave him a chair.

I see Neville and his wife sitting across the table and I pretend not to notice him because I am still a bit mad at him for telling my father on me. But I know that I can get over that really quickly.

We start eating everything in sight. Hopefully Grandma made enough food this time.

After we're done we all spread out throughout the house. Neville calls me over to the kitchen to talk.

"Rose, I just wanted to say I was sorry about ratting you out. But everyone trusts me to look after you kids up at Hogwarts and I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Too late for that Neville. But I know you were only trying to help. I guess I can forgive you." I add in sarcastically.

He smiles with relief and winks. I wink back and walk over to help Grandma with the dishes. She's been on this Muggle kick and has been doing almost everything without magic. I actually find it really cool learning about how to do things without magic. I might actually take a course on Muggle's next year at Hogwarts. Like my mum always told me "What's life without learning." Also meaning learning from mistakes, even if their not yours.


	7. I Forgive, But I won't Forget

Being back at Hogwarts felt good and bad at the same time. Scorpious has been trying to talk to me for the past few months and make everything OK between us, but I still can't shake what he said. So you can say that I hold grudges for a while. I've basically been ignoring him. But he just won't give up. The only person that knows what actually happened is Uncle Harry. Helena would probably kick his ass if she found out, so I just told her that I decided not to be friends with him after I got that howler.

I want to forgive Scorpious, and I know I will eventually because I believe him that he said it unconsciously. _"I will talk to him about it the next time I see him…"_ I think. Then I see him running down the hall._ "Which I guess is now." _

"Rose, wait up!" He calls.

I stand there and wait for him as my heart races faster and faster. This is the first time I've talked to him in weeks.

He reaches me and catches his breath. "Please just wait, don't run o—" He realizes that I didn't walk away yet. "What, are you actually going to give me a chance to talk this time?"

I nod swiftly.

"OK. Well you have to know that I am so sorry that this whole thing happened. I really regret that I ever said it. And I really want you to forgive me because… I've haven't thought about anything else but you, I can't get you out of my head. I… I think I'm falling for you. Your laugh ring's in my ears. I always see your eyes, those amazing eyes, looking at me when I close mine. I can't see myself without you anymore," He says. I see the truth in his eyes and bow my head a bit. I never thought he was capable of saying something like that.  
>"Scorpious, I forgive you for what you said because if you weren't sorry, you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of trying to talk to me for this long."<p>

He sighs with relief. He pulls me into a quick yet awkward hug. "Sorry…" he says as he pulls away.

"I have been thinking a lot about you too. But, this is going to sound so '_Romeo and Juliet_' of me but, what about our families? They hate each other. We can't just be together. We come from two different worlds."

"I don't care about them. All I know is that I want to be with you. And what's '_Romeo and Juliet_'?"

"A story my mum used to tell me," I say quickly. "Look, I want to be with you too. But if we are going to do this you have to know that you aren't completely off the hook. I'm still upset. But I am going to give you a second chance. OK?"

"Deal! I will prove to you that you don't have to worry about that happening again. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you, and that includes me."

"Good. But know what do we do?"

"I guess we just have to lay low and hang out away from Hogwarts. But we can just act like friends while we are in public so no one gets too suspicious. We can make this work. I won't let you go again," he says as he slightly flashes his brilliant smile at me.

I smile sheepishly because no one's ever said that to me before. I try to play it cool so he doesn't think I'm a total loser.

He grabs the back of my neck with his hands and looks deep into my eyes. For a second I thought he was about to kiss me. I feel like he can hear my heart beating, it's so loud. But he doesn't. "I'll see you later," he whispered and he swiftly turns and walks back toward his common room.

As I am walking back I stop and lean my head against a wall. I breathe deep and close my eyes. I'm worried about what will happen if anyone finds out. But I don't care because I'm just happy I've finally let myself forgive him and we can now be together. And I agree with him. If we like each other enough, we can make this work.


	8. What Will We Do Now?

"Rose can I talk to you about the potions essay?" Scorpious says, he nods his head over to the side where no one can hear us and we walk over.

"Yeah, what's your question?"

"Rose, I don't really have a question about potions."

"Oh…" I say and laugh nervously. But after three weeks of going out, well not going out but being together, he should be used to my awkwardness and slight lack of common sense.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go Hogsmeade tonight and hang out before we have to leave for Easter break tomorrow? I went yesterday and found some secret spaces we can go to where no one can see us."

"Oh," I say as I touch my finger to my check and put a confused look on my face. "Am I hearing someone ask me out on a date? Because that didn't sound like a proper asking to me," I say with sarcasm.

"Haha very funny. Fine." He cleared his throat. "Would you, Rose Weasley, like to accompany me, Scorpious Malfoy, on a date to Hogsmead this evening?" He bows and waits for my answer.

I laugh and say, "I would love to," as I curtsy.

We laugh together.

"OK so I will meet you outside of your common room at around seven?"

"Sounds good." I say smiling.

He bows jokingly one more time and goes back to his room.

"_Finally! It's about time we go on a real date after just meeting secretly a few times a week," _I think to myself.

I look at my watch; I have two hours before I have to meet him. I go back to my room and start to rummage through my truck.

After an hour of contemplating possible outfits, I end up with blue jeans and a purple v-neck. I get dressed and walk down into the common room. I pick a book off of the book shelf and sit down at a table near the wall. I open the book and it turns out I picked up _Hogwarts a History_, one of my favorites. I begin to re-read the book for the sixth time when I hear the chairs across the table move. I look up and see Albus and Helena sitting.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey Rose, what are you so dressed up for?" Helena asks.

"I'm not dressed up… I just got tired of my robes is all."

"I know what you mean," Helena says as she tugs at her robe's collar. "But I don't feel like walking all the way up stairs to change."

"Of course you don't," says Albus.

I laugh but Helena sticks her tongue out at him.

"So how many times have you read that?" asks Helena as she points to my book. "Five?

I scuff "No."

"Six?"

"Maybe…" We laugh together.

"Well I guess I'll go and change out of my robes then," She sighs. Helena gets up and goes up the stair well.

"My mum and dad are picking James, Lily and I up soon," Albus says.

"You're not taking the train?" I ask.

"No, we need to help set up the house for Easter tomorrow and using Floo powder will cut down on time."

"OK. Wait is Grandma Molly making blueberry pie this year?" I ask hopefully.

"I hope so. I'm really craving some."

"Me too!"

"I'm going to go help Lily get her things together, I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

He walks up to get Lily, leaving me alone. I continue read for a while and realize the time. I put the book away and go out into the hallway. I don't see Scorpious anywhere and it's a few minutes to seven.

I go over and sit against the wall to wait. A few minutes later I hear footsteps running up the hall. I get up look around the corner and see Scorpious.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," He says breathing heavy when he reaches me.

"It's ok," I say.

"I just was getting this for you." He pulls out a rose from behind his back and hands it to me. I grab it and smile.

"Why didn't you just use magic?"

"Because I thought it would mean more if I went out a go one like in the muggle world."

"Good thinking because that does mean more. But where could you have gotten one?"

"Well… what happened was—"

I smirk. "You took this from the Herbology room didn't you?"

"Well yeah. I didn't know where else to go."

I laugh. "Well it's the effort that counts. And thanks for the rose… Oh Rose! I get it! Because you got me a rose and my name is Rose. Very good thinking," I say smiling.

"You didn't catch on to that before?"

"No…" There was a long pause and we ended up laughing a few seconds later.

"Shall we?" He asks.

"We shall," I say.

We walk out into the court yard and across the way I see the entrance to Hogsmeade.

"So what are we going to do on this outing?" I ask.

"Well that's a bit of a surprise."

"Oh come on just tell me!"

"No. You'll see soon enough."

"Fine."

We walk in silence for a bit. He starts to get a bit fidgety but I don't say anything. All of a sudden his hand glides over to mine. He grabs it and we interlock our fingers. I smile to myself and look around a bit. It feels nice though. It's like we're actually becoming a couple.

"Took you long enough." I whisper to him.

He laughs lightly. "I know. But come one you got to give the guy's credit for what they do for girls."

"Like what?"

"I mean we're the ones that have to make the first move for everything which is completely nerve raking. And if the girl rejects us it's really embarrassing."

"Girls have to go through way more."

"No they don't"

"Yeah we do! We have to worry about looking good every second we're around people, and having to wait for a guy to make that first move is nerve raking too because we think that we are doing something wrong if they haven't done anything. And some girls wait for weeks at a time just for a guy to notice her."

"Wow. I have a new respect for girls now."

"You better." I say as I smile at him. I love when we have little debates like this.

After a few minutes of walking Scorpious stops and turns to face me. We stop in front of the Three Broom Sticks.

"Ok so first we are going to have some dinner here," He says gesturing next to us.

"_First_? Wow, you really put a lot of thought into this."

"Of course I did," he says. But I see his face turn cold and he looks over my head and behind me.

"Rose?" I hear someone say shakily from behind me.

My face turns hard and I turn slowly hoping my ears were mistaken.


	9. Close to Being Gone

I see my parents looking at my hand in Scorpious'. My mom had a horrified face on like she was about to burst into tears and my father was glaring at Scorpious like he was about kill him. But a few seconds later my father's eyes shift to behind Scorpious and me. I turn and see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy staring at us.

"Scorpious." I whisper.

He turns and sees his parents and our hands fall out of each others.

I turn back. "Mum? Dad? What are you doing here? I thought I was going home on the train?"

My mother cleared her throat. "We came with Harry and Ginny to surprise you and Hugo. We were getting some food and on our way to Hogwarts to bring you two home."

"Luckily we came just in time." My father snarls, shooting his gaze at Mr. Malfoy.

"Scorpious! What are you doing with that _Weasley girl_?" says Scorpious' father, Draco, in his raspy voice.

"That's my daughter you're talking about Malfoy!" My father says darkly as he pulls out his wand from his front pocket. My mother moves back a few steps looking afraid of what my father might do.

"Ronald, please," she says.

"Hermione, I have to do this. It's been a long time coming," he says. My mother doesn't object because she doesn't like the Malfoy's just as much as my father does.

"Dad, please!" I yell. I see Draco pull out his wand from the corner of my eye.

"Father, please, no!" yells Scorpious.

"Too bad we're not back at the manor," says Draco. "Because then the situation will be switched. The daughter will be tortured instead of Granger."

"Like hell!" says Scorpious threateningly. He whips out his wand and points it at his father. I see my mother's eyes widen as she realizes what he was about to do.

"Stupefy!" A red light shoots from the tip of Scorpious' wand and strikes Draco right in the chest. He flips backwards landing hard on his side. Scorpious' mother runs up to him and bends down next to Draco. The glare he gives Scorpious is piercing and cold.

I look at Scorpious in disbelief.

"I told you I would never let anyone hurt you."

I throw my arms around him and he holds me tight.

Scorpious' parents get up, give him a stare, and walk back down the road.

"I guess I'll have to deal with them at home." Scorpious sighs.

We turn back to my parents.

My father points his finger at Scorpious. "Don't you think this changes anything!" he says.

"Dad! Scorpious just saved my life! How could you say that?" I yell at him.

He turns at walks off. My mother runs up to us and hugs me tightly.

"Are you OK?" She whispers and a tear falls down her face.

"Yeah I'm fine mum."

She lets go of me and turns to Scorpious. My mum sticks out her and Scorpious grabs it hesitantly.

"Thank you," she manages to choke out.

Scorpious smiles and nods.

"We'll meet you back at Hogwarts, Rose. I'll get your things together so we can leave right away."

"OK," I say. My mum turns and runs after my father.

I turn to Scorpious. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"Rose, I would never let him hurt you or your family. Trust me on that." He grabs my waist and pulls me into a hug and holds me for a long while.

"What do we do now?" I say burying his face in his shoulder.

"We go home and try to sort this all out with our parents. I guess we will write to each other and hopefully we can meet up at some point. Then we go from there."

"OK," I say shakily.

"Don't worry Rose. This will all work out. I won't let them keep me from you."

"Me too. My parents don't change anything, remember that," I say to him lovingly.

We pull away a little bit but he keeps his hands on my waist and I kept mine around his neck. We look into each other's eyes and the distance between us slowly disappears. Our lips softly touch for a few seconds then we pull away and touch our foreheads together. I close my eyes and breathe deep.

We walk out of Hogsmeade and back to Hogwarts I see Mike on the side of the road glaring at Scorpious. He must have seen what happened. But I can't worry about him right now, though I feel kind of bad. We walk in silence and stop outside the Gryffindor common room. We hug one last time.

"Good luck," I say to him.

He nods and smiles half-heartedly.

We turn away from each other and walk back to our common rooms.

My first kiss just happened with the son of my family's worst enemy. Typical.


	10. Epiloge  After 12 Years

After 12 years.

I breathe heavily as I stand inside a hall waiting for the wooden doors open that lead into the garden. I smooth out my narrow white gown and fix the jewel around my waist. I remove a few hanging red hairs out of my face on back into the curls on top of my head. I fiddle with the roses in my hand when I see my father walking up the hall to stand next to me. He straightens his bow tie with a smug look on his face.

"God dad! Can't you just be happy for me? It's my wedding after all." I snarl at him.

He turns to me and grabs my shoulders. "My sweet Rosie. I am happy because I love you. But you have to understand that this isn't the easiest thing for me."

"I know. But I love him. Mum is being supportive, why can't you be?"

"Because you and your mother can forgive much easier then I can."

"Please just do this for me?"

"I will. You are my daughter and I love you, even if I'm not so fond of the in-laws," he says with a smirk.

I laugh lightly. "Good," I say.

We turn to the doors and they open in a double door entrance. I take my father's arm and me start to slowly walk toward the alter. The alter has vines woven through the in's and out's with white rose's hanging off. The rose bushes surround us and fill the air with its lovely sent. I concentrate on my feet trying not to trip over myself.

I notice the hard look on many people's faces in the crowd. They are very against the marriage but came anyway. This includes his father, which really crushes him sometimes. In a lot of ways our parents are alike. Our fathers are not happy about us and you can see their disapproval in their faces. Our mothers are being supportive, even if they aren't very excited.

I look over to my right and see Neville wink at me and Uncle Harry smile and nod. My mum let's a tear escape but I can't tell if she's happy or upset.

My worries wash away when I see him, my 'almost' husband. Scorpious. I am soon to be Mrs. Rose Malfoy. Our love has survived through our lowest and highest points. I always knew that if we loved each other enough we could make this work. And here we are 12 years later and still as much in love as we were before.

I see him smile a bit nervously as we reach him. He straightens his black tuxedo and fixes his posture. I laugh at him a little but he doesn't see me.

"Who gives away the bride?"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"I do," says my father. He takes mine and Scorpious' hands and guides them to each others. Scorpious takes my hand in his.

My father leans in toward Scorpious and says, "Welcome to the family…son."

Scorpious smiles at him and my father winks and nods at me as he goes to sit down next to my mother. My mum waves her hand at me to go on. I look back at Scorpious and smile.

"_I love you," _Scorpious mouths.

"_I love you too," _I mouth back at him.

He wraps his arm around my waist and I put my hand over his. We walk up the few steps and onto a platform. I hand my roses over to Helena who is standing with Lily on my left. I glance over and Albus, James, and Marcus standing on Scorpious' right. Marcus is the one friend that didn't abandon Scorpious. They all smile at us.

"_I'm with you on this," _Albus mouths.

"_Thanks." _

Scorpious and I face each other and take each others hands.

"Are you ready?" he asks softly.

"I always was," I say lovingly.

This day marks our march together through life though we know we will be fought against. We'll keep moving on and those who are against us will stay stuck in the past. We move along and we keep fighting for our right to be happy and in love. Together and by each others side.


End file.
